


Vistors

by Broken_Record_3



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Record_3/pseuds/Broken_Record_3
Summary: It's been six months since Fernald died at the hand of Olaf, and six months since Fiona has felt happy. Some visitors are here to change that.
Relationships: Klaus Baudelaire & Fiona, Violet Baudelaire/Fiona
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Vistors

The inside of the submarine was cold and empty, which happened to be the same way its captain felt. Her boots made loud metallic clangs against the floor, announcing her arrival to everyone onboard. 

“Oh, Captain, we have some new-” One of the Snow Scouts began her sentence, only to be interrupted by the very person she was trying to speak with. 

“Did I say you could talk? No, I didn't! Don’t talk without being asked.” She interrupted, glaring at the Snow Scout. 

“Aye, Captain.” The girl responded, walking to the back of the room with a look of shame on her face. 

“Now, I wanted to have an explanation as to why we are at a dock. The kitchen is full. Which one of you opened it? Huh?” 

Just then, a cheery man pulled the door open. He was smiling, like he had the most amazing chocolate cake of his life just minutes before. 

“We have visitors!” 

“Who said you were allowe- Visitors? What do you mean?” Asked the captain, a look of shock and confusion on her face. 

“Yep! Visitors! You better go freshen up, and then stop by the dining room to say hello!” 

“Freshen up. I’ll do that.” She grumbled away without thanking him and got on her way to her room. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Fiona pulled the sheet off the mirror in her room. She almost didn't recognize herself, it had been six months since she had seen herself. Her hair was out of its braid and hadn't been washed in months. Her uniform was in disrepair, stains and holes all over it. The glasses on her face had a cracked lens and were tilted at an odd angle. Her mouth was turned into a frown and her eyes had lost any shine they might have had before.

But even though her face was sad and empty, she recognized it and hated it. That was her brother's face. It stung to remember him, and the shape of her nose or the angle of her jaw made it feel like she was looking him right in the face. “Freshening up” would be too much work. She put the sheet back over the mirror and walked towards the visitors. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------  
The death of a loved one is a curious thing. It’s like climbing the stairs in the dark and thinking there is one more step then there is and feeling your foot fall through the air. However there are other situations that feel like a foot falling through the air at three in the morning, and one of those situations is seeing someone you never thought you’d see again. 

“Baudelaires?” asked Fiona, her voice shaky. 

“Yes. Now sit down.” Said Violet. She was sitting next to Klaus, with Sunny on her lap. 

Fiona adjusted her captain's hat and stood straighter. She was not going to let anyone boss her around. 

“Who said you could talk?” She hissed at Violet. 

“I don’t need anyone to tell me when to talk,” Violet responded, standing up. Fiona had forgotten that the eldest Baudelaire was taller than her. 

“I’m the captain. You listen to the captain.” She tried to look intimidating, but it’s difficult to look intimidating when the person you are trying to intimidate is taller than you. Still, it was difficult to say who looked more intimidating when the girls looked aggressively in each other's eyes. They moved closer to each other until their noses were almost touching. 

“Okay guys, let’s calm down.” Klaus had appeared in between the girls, pushing them apart. “I’m sure that we can resolve this peacefully.” 

The two girls sat down, grumbling. 

“So, why did you guys visit?” Fiona asked. She sure didn't appreciate the intrusion. 

“We just wanted to see if you were doing okay.” Replied Klaus, smiling. He really seemed to care, and although Fiona wouldn't admit it, she was glad someone actually cared enough to check on her. 

“And you clearly aren't.” Violet added. 

“I will have you know I am doing fine!” Fiona said, raising her voice. “I cannot stand you coming onto MY submarine just to tell me that I’m “Not doing okay”!” She stood up and walked over to Violet. 

“I’m just telling you the truth!” Violet yelled, “And you are acting like an entitled bitch!”. 

That was the last straw. “NEVER CALL ME THAT!” She yelled in response, pulling her hand up to slap Violet. She had a split second moment of hesitation but decided to go for it anyway. 

“Ow fuck!” Fiona heard Violet cry out as she ran away. She was not staying for the aftermath of this one. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Klaus walked into the room, pulling the heavy door open. 

“What do you think you're doing here?” Hissed Fiona, looking like more of a mess than before. She was sitting on a small bed, her glasses on a table beside her. 

“I just thought I’d check on you.” He said, sitting next to her. 

She didn’t know what to say. They sat in silence for a few minutes, both lost in thought. 

“Did you ever meet my stepfather?” She finally broke the silence with a question she already knew the answer to. 

“No. Why do you ask?” 

“Because you basically have.” 

Klaus looked confused. “What do you mean?”

“I’ve become him.” Fiona sighed “The orders. He always used to order me around. He said that thing - “Who said you were allowed to talk?”. And that was when I was being good.” 

“What did he do when you were bad?” 

Fiona wiped a tear off her face. She wasn’t even going to stop herself from crying. 

“He-” She stopped mid-sentence to sniffle. “He would hit me and call me a bitch.” 

“God, that's awful!” Klaus said, grabbing her arm. “A parent should never do that!” 

“Sometimes people do things they shouldn’t.” She said through her tears. She grabbed her captain's hat and threw it across the room and watched as it skidded up to the wall. “I don’t know why I’m like this. I tried so hard to not be like him. But when Fernald died... “ 

Klaus didn’t know what to say. He patted her arm to try to comfort her. 

“I was there. I watched it happen. I watched my brother die.” She buried her face in her hands, sobbing. Klaus put his arm around her shoulders. 

“Thank you.” She mumbled, leaning into his arm. “It’s nice to have a friend.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------

“This is such a stupid idea!” Violet lamented. Her siblings were pushing her into a room, where she and Fiona would “Make amends”. 

“It good for you!” Sunny said, trying to pull her sister along. 

“Welcome to the make-up room!” Fiona was sitting in the room, still scowling. “It’s like we’re three.” She mumbled under her breath. 

Violet felt one final push on her back and stumbled into the room. 

“Have fun!” Sunny said as Klaus closed the door. Violet sat on a chair across from Fiona and looked her in the eyes. She had nice eyes. 

The two girls looked into each other's eyes for at least five minutes, both too stubborn to apologize first. 

Violet thought about what she was doing. How did she get here? What did she do to deserve this? She was sat in a room, expected to apologize to the person who slapped her in the face. Looking through Fiona's glasses, she saw two unyielding eyes. This girl was not going to give in and apologize. Maybe she’d get out of this if she said sorry.

“I’m sorry.” She mumbled, not letting go of the eye contact. She was apologizing, but it wasn’t like she was going to fully give up. 

Fiona raised her eyebrow and chuckled. “I don’t think you mean that.” 

“What do you mean? I totally mean it.” 

“Like you’d say that so easily.”

“What if I was really sorry?” 

“You could always prove it.” 

“And how do you propose I do that?” Violet said, standing up. She was taller, and she knew that made the “Captain” self-conscious. 

“I think you might know what I want.” Said Fiona, standing up and grabbing Violet’s wrists. Her standing trick had worked, she was getting all worked up. Violet would never admit it, but she loved it. 

“You show me.” She replied, letting Fiona push her into the wall. 

She felt Fiona grab the fabric of her shirt and plant her lips on Violet’s. Her eyes fluttered closed and she leaned into the kiss. This was what she wanted, what she had tried to cover up since she had first seen her six months ago. As Fiona pulled away and ran her fingers through Violet’s hair, she knew that this was why she came here. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

“It’s nice to know you forgave each other!” Klaus said as the two girls walked out of the room. 

“We made ou- made up” Violet stuttered, blushing. 

“Wait, what were you going to say?” Klaus asked. 

“I was just saying we talked. Far away from each other. Lots of words were spoken at a distance.” Violet responded. 

“That is the most suspicious thing you have ever said.”

“No! I’m not hiding anything I swear!” Violet was walking away from Fiona. 

“Kiss!” Sunny blurted out, sitting on a chair in the main room. 

They all laughed, except for Violet who was blushing even harder. This was the happiest Fiona had felt in months. This was what happiness felt like. 

“You guys can stay over. I have extra room.” She suggested. 

“We would love to.” Replied Violet.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was an interesting thing to write. It started out as just angst, but then my viona brain took over and oops! they're kissing now. I also love Fiona & Klaus's friendship, so there's lots of that. I hope you enjoyed this gay angsty mess. Also sorry about it basically being two fics.


End file.
